


Ceremonial Wedding Garb

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Color, Fanart, Gen, Partial Nudity, Suggestive, but technically he's not nude???, idk - Freeform, this might be more blatant than suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLYYYYYYYY





	Ceremonial Wedding Garb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts).

[inspiration ](http://onemuseleft.tumblr.com/post/140002196210/sammneiland-konec0-hobbitdragon)

Tony Stark standing and holding a thin golden spear, biting his lower lip and flushing with embarrassment as he looks to the left of the viewer. He is wearing an outfit made up of thin gold metal swirls fitted to his body that reveals more than it conceals and an enormous white feathered headdress. It has a large erect codpiece. The background is a simple, flat salmon color.


End file.
